Harry Potter and the Mirror Image
by nbachampion8
Summary: Malfoy makes a clone of Harry Potter. The clone kills anything or anyone in sight. But whenever someone trys to injure the clone, Harry Potter is hurt as well. The only way to stop the clone, is to kill himself too.
1. Christmas Gloom

In the Slytherin Commons mumbles are heard faintly. There sits Lucius Malfoy repeating the spell that would forever change the history of Hogwarts.

"Mimicry replica, mimicry replica" he muttered hovering over a pot of boiling red lava.

Sweat pours off his face as he gripped his silver wand.

"Mimicry replica!" he shrieked.

Smoke streamed out of the pot. Malfoy stepped back from the smoke and hid behind a large green couch and waited with fear.

A figure stepped out of the pot and slowly made it's toward trembling Malfoy. It stood straight and looked at Malfoy.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I will destruct all."

* * *

Harry Potter is at Hogwarts for his seventh year.

He laid on his bed and sighed looking out at the beautiful sight of snowflakes prancing through the sky in his window.

"I hate Christmas time" Harry mumbles.

He looked around the empty commons. Under the Christmas tree sat seven gifts. They were all for Harry. He decided to look at them and see whom they were from.

There was one gift that caught his attention. A small box the shape of a narrow candle sat in brown packaging behind all the other gifts.

"Tomorrow I will see" Harry muttered as he walked through the corridor to see McGonnagel. As he walked through the halls, he heard shouting coming from the Syltheryin Commons. "Those crazy idiots" he thought as a pang of jealously shot through him like a bullet.

* * *

Footsteps pounded throughout the hallway. Filch cackled feet away. "So much for a good Christmas Potter" he sneered. A bolt of lighting shot out from the ceiling striking Filch. He lay moaning on the ground. The clone walked on. Mrs.Norris slithered through the hallways, and when seen, the clone struck her too.

Snape heard moaning in the hallway and rushed out to see the commotion. "What in the devils name?" he cried when he saw Filch on the ground. He ran to find McGonnigel but before he found her, he saw Harry running swiftly towards the exit. With one flick of Snape's wand, Harry froze midstep. Snape slowly ventured and stood in front of Harry. He whistled mockingly as he stared at the frozen face. All of a sudden, in the corner of his eye, Harry was running towards him.


	2. Gone Wrong

I cant belive I have 2 comments... come on people, if you want me to keep writing I need some ideas and stuff. Well I am having writers block so I cant write that well but o well, a chapter is a chapter... hope you like it!

As Always,

**GiNa.MaRiE**

* * *

Snape turned to watch Harry silently making his way through the corridor. When he turned back around, the frozen clone of Harry Potter was gone.

Once Harry got to McGonnical's room, he knocked on the door gently. "Good evening Potter."

She smiled after craning her neck through the tiny space where the door opened. "Hello Professor." Harry murmered. "You came to see me for something?"

"Ah yes, come in. It is very important." She motioned for him to follow her and the door snapped shut.

Snape marched to the Gryfindor commons but nobody was there. "What in the devil…" He murmered when he went into Harry's bunk.

Nobody was under the covers of his bed, but the body could be seen above the blanket. Snape froze.

He quickly reached his hand out at the sign of the body, and thrusted the invisibility cloak he though we be there from the bed. There lay Harry Potter. His eyes closed and his clothes neatly in place.

Malfoy frantically ran through the school. "Where is my damn clone!" He thought to himself over and over again.

He quickly stepped over the bodies of Filch and Mrs.Norris as he made his way to Professor McGonnical's office.

Malfoy saw a figure chasing behind him, and before he knew it, the clone struck him down. "I can't control it!" He yelled. "Help Somebody!"

The echos were heard in the corridor "Help, Help, Help Somebody!" until the booming noise was nothing louder than a whisper.

All of the professors were awake and when they heard a cry for help, all of the were running through the halls.

"Filch!" One cried. "What has happened?" "Has he died?" They murmered. "Yes I'm afraid so, he has no pulse." One announced. "Who did such a cruel crime!"

"It's more like_ what _did this crime." Snape said carrying the body of Harry Potter's clone in his arms."

"Harry Potter? It's impossible. He was in Professor McGonnical's room when we heard the cries."

Snape stopped. "I found Harry running towards the exit. I stopped him but then I saw Harry Potter again and he was running in the halls. I turned around and he was gone."

"Is it possible that there is a clone of Harry Potter?"

* * *

Both of the first 2 chapters are getting more and more suspensful. The next one will be out soon :)

As Always,

**GiNa.MaRie**


End file.
